


Coupling (Drabble Collection)

by cbstrike



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, Drabble Collection, Dry Humping, Erotic, Established Relationship, F/M, Floor Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grief, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hot, Intimacy, Light Dom/sub, Makeup Sex, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Naked Cuddling, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Trauma, Warm, i mightve lied, when i said no surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbstrike/pseuds/cbstrike
Summary: A series of very sexy, very sweet, sort of linear moments shared by our favourite Denmark Street couple.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 57
Kudos: 163





	1. Robin missed Cormoran so much.

They weren’t even apart that long. He just sat out a night with friends, is all. But Robin found that hanging out with couples friends is unbearable when you’re the fifth wheel.

So she left at the first opportunity. Straight to Cormoran’s flat.

He seemed to have been so knackered, he left a trail of discarded clothes across his apartment floor.

Instead of picking up after him, she added to the pile, chucking off her clothes until she was buck naked by the time she was at the foot of his bed.

Sleeping in the nude was a habit she picked up from him. She quite liked it. Very liberating, even if it’s only ever been in his or her bedroom.

She squeezed herself where she could on the mattress, and even though he was definitely still asleep, he was scooting over, manoeuvring himself to give her space. And when she was fully laid on the bed next to him, he seemed to have automatically gathered her in his arms.

And she sighed, and lifted a heavy arm of his from her chest to kiss at his hand, to entwine their fingers. And she feels her love bottomless and overflowing.

She twists so she could face him, and she looked at his sleeping face, and wriggled her body even closer like they couldn’t be close enough. Like being wrapped in his arms isn’t enough.

“Cormoran?”

He grunts in reply.

And she whispers, dripping with adoration and desire, “I want sex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're easing into things lol.
> 
> Inspired by [ratticat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132946/chapters/71519535)’s prompts. :)


	2. Cormoran likes what he sees.

Cormoran could see, from the bedroom door Robin left open, that she was picking up the trail of discarded clothes they left in his sitting room that night.

She bent, back to him, and he felt his cock twitch at the sight of it.

She kept doing it, bending over to pick up clothes as though a naked farmer planting rice by the shoot.

He always thought it fucking sexy when women just walked around naked. She was back inside his tiny bedroom again, dropping the clothes she picked up off the floor on the chair he called his ‘leg chair’.

Then she turned around, eyes dropping lower on his body. Shrewd smirk on her face.

“Need a hand?”

He looked down at himself, already half-hard. He’d been gently wanking himself without even realising it.

He let himself go, though.

“C’mere.” he said, and she sat on the edge of the bed, and laid the top half of her body against his, and he hugged her and breathed in the smell of her hair and sighed at the almost alien feeling of this kind of contentment.

He’s never felt love like this; where he is never spent, never wrung dry. Where he could easily spend the rest of his days loving Robin intensely and never run out of steam. As though the love he gives is replenished aplenty. He could spend a thousand lifetimes in love with her, he thinks.

“Let’s stay in bed today,” he speaks in her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice daily posts until I catch up. Lol.


	3. Robin has been thinking about Cormoran all day.

Robin dropped her phone on the bed, arching her body as she pressed her vibrator harder against her clit. She’s close, her hips setting an involuntary rhythm with it. She can feel the pressure gathering, expecting it to explode and ripple all over her body.

“Fuck,” she muttered in frustration. Turning off the damn thing and dropping it on the mattress.

She picked up her phone again, glaring at the filthiest chapter of that Dorcas Pingelly novel as though it had promised her an orgasm and failed to deliver.

It used to work, this kind of smutty trash. No other kind of porn got her there quite like the lusty exploits of a wife and her Captain husband shagging compulsively all over their barn.

But now, all she could think of was how she needs the weight of Cormoran on top of her. Needs the stretch of her limbs to accommodate his body. Needs how his hands feel like a thousand different hands touching all over her skin.

She texted him: **Wrap it up.**

He called.

“He still hasn’t come out.” he said.

She whined. “Okay, but will you come over after?”

“I can, if you want.”

“I do want.” she sighed.

“You okay?”

She giggled, thinking it was a little ridiculous how horny she was.

“Yeah, I just miss you.”

“You do, do you?”

She giggled. She just got made. He knows why she’s clingy all of a sudden.

“D’you want me to help?” he offered.

“Go on then.”


	4. Cormoran thinks Robin is so perfect, and that he’s so fucking lucky.

_Sweet Christ_ , Cormoran thinks, pulling out as he feels the rush of his orgasm. He thinks he’ll topple over. The last time he’s done this, he’d been young and fit and two legged. But Robin pulls herself further down the bed as he hovers, seeing a spurt of his come falling on her chest before the white hot pleasure of her mouth sucking as he keens, an embarrassing loud thing, fighting between watching her drink every last drop of him and shutting his eyes at the pure, filthy ecstasy of it.

He only manages to fall on his back on the bed after he’s been milked dry, taking a literal second before heaving over and pinning Robin beneath him as he plunders her mouth in an obscene, intense kiss.

They made out for what seemed like ages, likely disgusting-looking if anyone were to stumble upon them, the mix of their spend in their tongues only erotic and intimate. She had laughed when he started kissing her cheek, his mouth and lips wet with unspeakable, beautiful things.

“I love you so much,” he murmurs, burying his face in her neck.

“Hm,” says Robin. “Must’ve done well if I got a ‘so much’.”

And then he feels her pull his head to lift off her skin, and he looks down at her and thinks himself lucky.

“You can tell me, you know.” she says, gentle and tender. “The things you like.”

Struck by the safety she offers, he only said, “I know.”


	5. Robin tries to stay quiet. Cormoran doesn’t understand.

One second Cormoran walked in their new master’s, looking for his charger, and the next thing Robin knew, he’s had her hoisted up their new dresser and he’s between her legs, lapping at her like her cunt is a soup bowl.

“Oh!” she bleats out a long, loud whine and clasps her hands over her mouth. She feels his hand over hers, prying her fingers off as he always did when she did that.

“Hnh, stop—” she says and he kisses the inside of her thighs instead. “We have guests—!”

“It’s our house,” he reasons as though he was the sensible one, his attention mostly on her cunt. He had sucked at his finger and started rubbing her—

“Hnnnnh,” she keens. Loudly. She’d have melted into the floor if he hadn’t been propping her up.

“Corm—” she whines, now unable to help her volume. She isn’t even sure if she wants him to stop or finish her off.

It was a big one. The sort where her chest heaves as she sobs because it lasts a bit too long. She comes to in a haze, laughing weakly as she took in the state of her partner with his obscenely wet face and his rumpled shirt, and reeking of sex.

They press their foreheads together. “You’re incorrigible.” she scolds, utterly in love with him.

“I need a shower.” He pulls away.

“Cormoran, you can’t!”

But he zips for the bath, locking himself in, leaving her alone to entertain the Anstises downstairs.


	6. Cormoran is aware they’re in public, but you know.

Cormoran grunts as he ruts up against Robin, trying to get some friction when they’re both still fully dressed and upright in the middle of the day. He has her pressed against some sturdy hedge, the leaves crinkling every time he thrusts up. Robin’s neck and face red from arousal and noontime heat.

This was a little hopeless, and probably not going to be very satisfying, but it’s so sexy.

“I wanna see,” he says breathily, eyes down her chest. She was wearing some flowy cotton dress that’s a little loose on her. Robin yanks the v-neckline just to pop one tit out, and her eyes are closed, her mouth is slack, her hips fully humping his thigh as he rubs up against her.

They hadn’t kissed. Not yet. Just trying to get off like this. Improperly in so many ways. _Fuck, it’s so sexy._

He watches as she pulls up her dress, and now that’s one less fabric constricting her pleasure and he’s still got tight trousers and his boxers on.

She whines, squirming a little, needing more and he’s just breathing on her, just watching her. God he wants to lay down the grass and get naked and just fuck her like they were animals.

And she’s shoved her fingers down herself now and lets out tiny whimpers of relief. And he just watches her, just ruts up against her and when she comes from her hand and his thigh he steps back, unbuckling, Robin already kneeling down.


	7. Robin didn’t know Cormoran was so sensitive.

“Why not?” Robin asked, laid against Cormoran’s chest, trailing fingertips down his expansive torso. Circling one of his nipples and he jerks at the sensation.

Or it might’ve been a shrug.

“Literally nothing there.” he had said.

She would argue that there was still a big chunk of leg there, but she didn’t argue the point. Only bent a little to worry one nipple lightly between her teeth. He groans with satisfaction.

“I love everything about you, you know.” she said, hand dipping down to cup his balls for good measure.

“Yeah?” he asked, with a hint of surprise.

She only angled her face up and they gave each other soft, small lip kisses.

He obviously had way less hang ups in bed than Robin, but he didn’t like the stump touched if he could help it. And she didn’t, because it was important to him. But she had to ask. Had to knock because she wanted to be let in.

“Sometimes I can’t believe it,” he says softly, eyes on the ceiling. “That it’s gone. A part of me literally missing.”

And she sees it, a tiny bead of water in the corner of his eye. And she understood, because she was someone who also lost something. Who also often lay in disbelief that she was someone of which Something Happened to.

She doesn’t know yet how to heal that sort of pain for them, but she hopes in time that she does.

“Love you,” she says.

“Love you.”


	8. Cormoran shouldn’t be so rough, because there can’t be any marks.

“Eyes up here, soldier.”

Cormoran’s eyes flew to Robin’s smirking face and he returned it with a soft smile. But his eyes couldn’t stop wandering from her naked rump within his periphery as he laid on his side, Robin on her stomach as they lazed in the aftermath of vigorous lovemaking.

Rough, actually. It had been rough.

Might’ve been too rough, Cormoran thinks, concerned, attention more on the reddened skin that was just the shape of his fingers that dug into her skin. Will it bruise? He hoped it wouldn’t.

He grazed over it with light fingers, feeling Robin jerk.

“Does it hurt?”

“Tickles.”

He was still trailing the pad of his fingers, ghosting them over her otherwise perfect arse.

“It doesn’t hurt.” he heard Robin say, trying to convince.

His fingers moved to gently comb her long blonde hair splayed across her back, sticking a little to her skin with the sweat.

“You don’t like it?” she asked, cheek resting on her folded arms, just staring at him.

He liked it—rough sex—once upon a time. Maybe he was getting old. Maybe she’s too precious to him.

“Do you?” he asked.

She beamed, pulling herself up to put her chin in her hand. All energy when he’d happily doze the rest of the day off.

“I like it with you.”

And she cups his cheek reassuringly and he closes his eyes to her touch.

“You won’t hurt me.” she said. It hadn’t been a question. 

She was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldnt write them actually doing it bec they're precious to me :( :( lol


	9. Robin shouldn’t smile at Cormoran like that, she knows it drives him crazy.

It’s just coz it’s new, Robin told herself. It’s just coz it’s only been about seven months since they got together, that’s why she wants to jump his bones all the time it seems like.

Didn’t she read somewhere that women’s sexual drives peak in their 30s or something? Is that what’s happening?

They just did it this morning. And last night.

Oh, but it’s also a Saturday. And what’s the point of living above the office if not for some… _afternoon delight_.

She kicks at his heel under the desk.

His eyes fly to hers. She gives him a little smirk. A signal. The sort he hasn’t yet misunderstood.

He puts down his pen and stands up, walking towards the door.

She stands up, too. But she hops on the edge of the partner’s table.

He stops to look back when he opens the inner door. First confused then his eyebrows quirks.

Robin smirks again, legs spreading.

His eyes narrow, but then he grins.

He moves to close the inner office door but she shakes her head.

His eyes widen, his eyebrows knot. But then he shrugs and she’s laughing as he walks up to her, stands between her legs.

She could just see straight to the unlocked door to the outside. Anyone could walk in. Anyone could walk—“Ohhhh!” she lets out a long whine of almost surprise when he pushes in.

“Shhh,” he coos, almost like a lullaby. “Shhhh.” he repeats, pulling out to push back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a kudos or comment if you like what I'm doing lol I'm only human i need validation


	10. Cormoran likes it when Robin says his name like that.

They were on the couch, his large head on her chest, the rest of him heavy on top of her.

Not a bad sort of heavy, but she’ll likely cramp if they don’t move.

But he seems too comfortable to disturb.

It’s so rare for them to have a few hours to spare, to relax on the couch with no one to interview or surveil.

“Cormoran?” she whispers. And she feels how his cheeks quirk up in a smile.

He likes it best when she whispers his name. Like an endearment; a secret pet name only to be uttered in the privacy of them both.

“Am I heavy?” he asks, voice loud and gruff, disturbing the intimacy she could always seem to build just by whispering his name like that.

“No, just checking if you’re comfortable.”

“Very.” he turns to kiss at her clothed chest.

“Okay.”

She runs her fingers through his hair. Moving as though she was massaging his scalp. It’s arousing and relaxing in equal measure, Cormoran’s body confused if he’s sleepy or horny.

But his hands, limp on either side of her moves to pull up at the thin fabric of her shirt, and she helps, pulling up the old thing just enough to expose her breasts. And he presses his cheek on her skin awhile, enjoying the warmth of it, before suckling on one and kneading the other.

He would fall asleep like that and Robin would laugh, thinking of babies, but won’t disturb his peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was kind of thinking of maybe writing out a kink lol but i chickened out lololol


	11. Robin heard shower sex is dangerous, but right now, she’s willing to take the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer one today.

She is leaning by the bathroom doorway, admiring Cormoran’s arse as he showered. (It was a nice arse.)

And then she noticed how he had to make a precarious little hop just to reach for the soap. How he had to securely hold onto a bar before washing his body with one hand, missing a lot of spots anyway.

And it hit her like a punch in the gut how vulnerable he was.

She turned away to wipe at fast tears, overcome by the acute realisation of having lost a leg, overwhelmed by the intensity of her love for him. Just when she thought she already loves him with everything she’s got, she somehow found a way to love him more.

“Fuck.” she heard him mutter, and she turned back again to him, seeing how he seemed to be calculating how to bend over to pick up a soap that’s skidded far out of reach, his body only half lathered.

She steps in.

“I can—” he protests, but she picks up the soap anyway.

“You don’t have to—” he protests again, and she hears the edge in his tone. The frustration. And there it was again. That feeling of loving him even more than she did ten seconds ago.

“Let me?” she asks, hopeful, tender.

And he meets her eyes and he looks surprised, possibly by the expression on her face.

So he only turns, propping both hands against the wall, and Robin, fully clothed and sodden, wraps her arms around him from behind. Pressing a kiss right below his nape, the two of them staying like that for a good long while.

And then she starts soaping his back, shampooing his hair, and he groans with satisfaction at the sensation.

She ducks under a propped arm, squeezing in the narrow space between Cormoran and the shower wall, soaping his broad chest, his belly, his thighs.

“Kiss me,” she says, and when he does, she wraps a hand around his cock. He groans in her mouth, his arms giving a little in surprise.

“Rob—” he says, pulling his head away jerkily. “We’ll slip.”

“I got you.” she says, face earnest, nosing at his face so he’ll give her his lips again.

She’s got one hand working him up and down, the other around his body to carry some of his weight and it’s a little dangerous, but she wants to have this. Wants him to have this pleasure. Wants him to know in no uncertain terms that he is desired. Cared for and desired.

He’s almost blubbering at the end, pinning her against the wall, one hand on the bar to his side, clenching at it so hard, Robin heard it squeak. But still she works him. Fast and intense, whispering “I love you, I love you” over and over as his knee threatens to give.

Even when he comes the strongest he’s ever come, he doesn’t slip. She’s stronger than she looked, Robin; and she got him, as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can write and write these two <3 an OTP if there ever was one!!!


	12. Cormoran really doesn’t care. Robin still looks hot and he’s trying not to kiss her senseless.

Robin laid on the bed, skin red where it isn’t ashen, her voice thick with a cold. She’s exhausted and irritable from body-shaking sneezes, the room and the bed covered with countless crumpled tissues.

Cormoran comes in with soup, splotching a little to the sides as he jumps, startled from one of herpainful sneezes.

“I want to die,” she groans dramatically.

Cormoran chuckles, putting down the soup tray, sitting at the edge of the bed pulling up the covers only for her to kick it off like a child.

She looked so ill and uncomfortable, he wished he could magic it away.

He leaned over and she evades his head, palm smacking lightly to his face.

“Gerroff me! I’m not in the mood!” she snaps, but Cormoran doesn’t take offense.

He chuckles. As if he’s considering anything in this state. He mostly just wants to cheer her up. “Just a kiss, go on. You’ll feel better.”

Robin, despite herself, giggles. “You’ll get sick.”

“Nah,” he says, as though resolutely sure of this fact. “C’mon, just a kiss. Just a quick one.”

She stops her squirming. And he takes in the state of her and god help him, he thinks she still looks hot. Beautiful. Unbearably adorable.

He places a curved pointer finger gently under her chin. She glares, unsure what he’s up to. But he only smiles, bending down to give her one chaste kiss.

“Feel better?”

She’s still sick as anything, but somehow, yes, she does feel better.


	13. Robin wants Cormoran. Right here. Right now.

Robin was making faces, jerking unlike how she usually did when they fucked.

He stopped.

“Keep going!” she insisted, her face still with that discomfited look on her face as she tried to get comfortable on hard floor.

Cormoran gave a hard thrust, the floor rubbing unpleasantly against his knees. “We can—”

“I’m so—” she grunts. Cormoran could feel her twist beneath him, trying to get an angle. “—close.”

Well, he doubted that.

“Let’s switch.” he suggests, but he’s already pulled out and Robin harumphs at the sudden loss. He lays on his back, and it’s so damn uncomfortable. But then he forgets it when he’s sheathed inside Robin again.

They manage a few more thrusts, but the hard slapping of Robin’s knees against the floor was bothering him. She tried to prop her feet flat on the floor, and the way it exposed her to him is a sight he won’t easily forget, but it doesn’t last very long.

She tries, arching her body, hands behind her on his thighs, and while it felt exquisite, Cormoran was mostly distracted by the fact they could be doing this on a bed ten paces away.

She pulls off him, laying on the hard floor too. Sighing from the unsatisfactory sex, aching all over.

She had literally jumped him the moment he entered the house, shedding their clothes almost in a frenzy, insisting on doing it in the middle of their livingroom floor.

“D’you want to tell me what that was about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it really isnt about anything lol rob was just frisky and wanted to try something new and it didnt work out as planned but i ran out of wordcount lmao


	14. Cormoran will be more than happy to show Robin.

Cormoran was woken by high-pitched cackling from the kitchen.

He could just hear his friends from his perch on the couch, though it took him awhile to understand what they were talking about.

“How’s that even possible?” Ilsa shrieked to giggles.

“Ex was literally an acrobat. Like, literally. Did _Cirque_ and everything.” he heard Vanessa say.

“That looks painful, though. Coming at you from that distance...”

More titters.

But then Ilsa continued. “Alright, my turn. Never have I ever…”

Cormoran gave a soft chuckle knowing they were having mimosas with brunch.

“Had it up my bum?”

And then, shrieks of “Robin!”

That made him jerk up to sitting. _What?_

“No-! No!” Robin protested, sounding as though she took a gulp and was fighting to speak. “I just needed a drink. I swear! I haven’t—!”

“No shame if you have, babes.” said Vanessa again. “I think it’s underrated.”

“Gosh, we should probably keep it down, Corm’s napping on the couch!”

“Oh please, I know for a fact he sleeps like the dead. Go on, Rob.” Ilsa insisted.

“I swear I haven’t!”

“But you’re curious, aren’t you?” Vanessa teased.

Titters.

“But how do you even ask that?” Robin wondered. “‘One pegging please’?”

A choking sound. “You want to do it to _him?”_ Ilsa asked, scandalised and then added, “Honestly, knowing him, he’d be up for that.”

The funny thing was, Ilsa was right. He really was up for anything sex-wise, and would be more than happy to show Robin just how much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sometimes these are daft  
> also team #cormneedsapegging 🤣


	15. Robin and Cormoran had a long day and help each other unwind.

They were so exhausted.

They’ve been overstretched all month, and fighting over a work thing they seem to keep taking home with them. Their mutual exhaustion seemed to be their only common ground these days.

They both decided on a ceasefire that Valentine’s. An agreed-upon pause for rest and reconnection before they resume the same fight at 8 AM again tomorrow.

They took their clothes off because it’s what you did, and because this is the longest they’ve gone without sex in their relationship.

His first few thrusts were mechanical. Perfunctory. As though they were both signalling to each other that this was just a bad month, that they were still in this.

“You okay?” Cormoran grunted. Staying hard was a struggle that night.

Robin had bit her quivering bottom lip, her face growing the wrong sort of red.

“Shit.” he cursed, withdrawing, but she stops him.

“No,” she scrambles for his body, almost as though worried when he pulls out of her he’ll leave her for good.

“What’s wrong?”

The frown on her face was so eloquent, it was almost child-like. “I just miss you so much,” she gave a soft sob.

He pulls out anyway, Robin giving a worried whimper when he did so. But he gathered her in his arms and held her tight.

“We’re gonna be alright, Robin.” he promised.

Robin slept in Cormoran’s arms, soothed, thinking relationships aren’t always easy. That they’re hard work, but she also thought they were the hardest-working people she knew.


	16. Cormoran shouldn't mind Robin, she's just enjoying the view.

Robin rubbed the expanse of Cormoran’s bare back as he sat at the edge of the bed, putting on his prosthesis. She felt utterly comfortable, wondering how likely she’d be able to convince him to stay in bed all day.

“Come back to bed,” she tries.

He turns, his smile more apparent in the twinkle in his eyes. They were gray in dim morning light, almost blue-gray like hers.

“What do you want for breakfast?” he asks, voice soft as though there was someone else sleeping that shouldn’t be disturbed.

“You.” she said immediately, matter-of-factly. Winking at him when he chuckled.

He bent for a kiss, and then heaved off the bed and she watched as he put on his boxers, as he picked up the rest of the clothes they would shed like snakes all over the floor. Dig around the dresser for clean clothes, bend down on his knees for his shoes.

And it strikes her anew, the knitting of a shared life. How their laundry goes to the same hamper, how she’d sometimes mistake his creams for hers, how they’ve shared scarves so frequently, she’s forgotten who owned which.

“It’s by the door,” she sighs, eyes back at Cormoran who was still digging around at the foot of their closet. She even knew which shoes he’s looking for.

But then he turns around, still on bended knee. He holds up his hand to her, revealing a small velvet box propped in the middle of a large palm.


	17. Robin just finished.

They celebrated their new engagement by basically turning off their phones and not leaving the bed and not putting on any clothes and basically getting each other off every couple of hours.

Robin thinks she’s just finished. Finally done. Although she thought that maybe two orgasms ago.

But more than screwing like bunnies, she loved this. Just this, where Cormoran chose to lay his large head on her bare abdomen for a nap, and she dug her fingers through his soft hair, watching the modest diamond on a gold band now on her finger.

It was a classic solitaire cut, possibly because Cormoran knew fuck all about jewelry, but she loved it anyway. Loved its simplicity. Because it wasn’t about the ring. It was about the engagement. Them. Only them.

Her mind wandered to the last time. The other time. When her fiance had spent the night of their engagement getting her to pose with him in all manner of stagey ways for that perfect Instagram picture: _Don’t look like you’re showing off the ring, but show off the ring. Don’t we just look great together? Everyone’s going to love that ring._

She thought it had been adorable, when she was twenty-five. How he wanted to show off how beautiful a couple they were, how trendy a ring he could afford.

But those were the whims of a child, she knew that now. Because real, true love happens in the everyday. Behind closed doors. In the space only they inhabit.

They would marry in some office, with only their families in attendance, in the afternoon after an agency meeting where none of their employees had any idea of what a portentous day it was. It was even business as usual the day after, and they made bets how fast their own detectives would detect the wedding bands on their fingers.

A week later, Pat gave a small gasp after Robin and Cormoran high-fived in front of her, and then only mumbled, “Mazel tov.” nonchalantly and went back to typing. Cormoran was so amused, he asked Pat if she wanted to take detective courses. (She did not.)

In their own time, they invited friends and family over their place for a party, and hand-in-hand they stood in front of them all and announced they were making an announcement.

“You guys are engaged!” Ilsa quipped excitedly.

“No,” Robin started, loving this little game. “We invited you all here to tell you…” she looked at her husband, who grinned back at her and said, “We’re _already_ married.”

Their loved ones were thrilled and disappointed and even surprised they married at all in equal measure, wishing they did this and that, wanting to have been there, asking about the dress.

They appreciated all of it, because they appreciated that they were loved, but if they were to do it all over again, they wouldn’t change a thing. Because it isn’t about anyone else. It’s not about their parents, friends, other people. It’s about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this happens every time i attempt to just write porn, they become something else entirely lololol


	18. Cormoran tells Robin what he wants.

Cormoran let out an embarrassing shuddering grunt when his wife pulled off his cock, jerking his hand away from his reflex of _keeping her on him_ by grabbing her hips. He was meant to not be touching.

There was no touching for a while. Her juices cooling against his still-hard cock. He was keenly aware of how exposed he was, buck naked on their open-plan living room couch in broad daylight. Anyone curious enough to look over the tall wall enclosing their modest backyard will get an eyeful of the great detective.

It was fucking erotic.

He asked for this. A curiosity he’s always wanted to explore but never felt safe enough to request of anyone else.

But Robin wasn’t anyone else.

He knew she wouldn’t leave him alone and wanting and vulnerable and exposed, but the fact that he isn’t even sure where she was in the house was thrilling.

He started touching himself, his arousal too great it was almost painful.

A tutting right by his ear. He was surprised that she was close enough for him to feel her breath against his lobe. He loved how she could move stealthily. Like a cat. Like magic.

“Tell me what you want,” she whispers in his ear, in an attempt at seductiveness she has yet to master.

He found it so adorable, he pulled off his blindfold.

“Wha—?” asked Robin surprised.

He turned to her still behind him, smiling at her bewildered face.

“I just want you.”

She smiles.


	19. Robin gets on her knees. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: i have managed to make a vv sad story in 250 words

Sometimes, she’s alright. Normal. But other times, like now, she buckles at the weight of it. A grief so enormous she is brought literally to her knees.

It’s a button, this time. A tiny purple button pulled loose from one of Annabel’s onesies.

Cormoran finds her like that. Bawling soundlessly on the floor, stuffing the onesie in her mouth almost so no one would hear.

He sits on the floor with her, pulling her into a hug. Holding her through it. But she forces herself to recover.

Sniffling, “Where is she?”

“Fell asleep on our bed.” he says into her hair.

And she pushes up to stand, determined to be whole.

She almost wished there was a mystery. Just so there would have been a reason. Instead of a long highway, a foggy night, and bad luck.

It’s been a year, but might as well have been a minute.

She lays next to Annabel, looking more and more like Jenny every day. She could feel Cormoran squeeze next to her.

She watches Annabel’s angelic face as it winces. In her sleep she calls for, “Mummy.”

And Robin’s heart aches anew, knowing her niece was calling out for her now. How do you tell a three year old she wasn’t mummy? That she hasn’t got a mummy anymore?

She and Cormoran would love and raise her as their own, that much had been long decided. But she would give anything to have her brother back. To only be Auntie Robin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i coulda just written a bj ficlet but noooooooooo


	20. Cormoran doesn’t like being told what to do (unless he’s naked).

“Fuck you, too.” Cormoran grumbled at his mobile, having just hung up on their client from hell. He hated being told what to do, longing to tell the bastard that he’s welcome to do his own dirty work if he thought the agency was so subpar.

“Strike!”

Cormoran cast a glance at Robin, still glaring and cackling with anger. He did a double-take, finding her in lacy emerald lingerie he’s never seen before.

He flung his mobile away, hearing it thud on the carpet.

“Pull down your boxers.” she demanded.

Like an eager teenager, he pulled it down hurriedly.

“Touch yourself.” she continued, still leaning, casual as you please, against the doorframe.

He groaned at his own first pull. “You go—” he pleaded, wanting to see, wanting to touch.

She shook her head.

So this is going to be one of _those_ nights where she’s going to tell _him_ what to do.

Nothing gets him going quicker than that. Nothing.

“Lay on your back.”

He does so.

And she walks towards the bed, finally, crawls up to him. He angles for a kiss but she shakes her head again.

She straddles his head and he couldn’t help giving a grunt of pleasurable surprise.

He loves it when she takes charge.

“Don’t touch me anywhere else.” she commands. “Not unless I say.”

Her lace-clad cunt is over his mouth and she smelled of soap and sex.

“Kiss me.” she says, pulling the lace to the side.

He does as he’s told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol the last chapter killed my desire for smuttiness but i got it back again


	21. Robin is so sexy when she’s all hot and bothered.

Robin started without him.

She was under the covers, giving low moans, eyes closed and mouth agape, her hips sporadically jerking. If he concentrated enough, he’d be able to hear near-imperceptible buzzing.

She was so sexy, even if he could see nothing but her head.

He considered just watching, pressed against the closed bedroom door and store this in his memory forever.

 _I’m married to her,_ he thinks in a way that he almost couldn’t believe. _She’s literally my wife._

“What are you doing there?” she pants, breathless, a twinge of complaint in her voice as though it was so disagreeable that he was a few feet away.

“Didn’t want to disturb.” he said, purposely cheeky.

“Come up here.” she said, in the middle of sustained low groans of pleasure.

He starts to make for the foot of the bed.

“No, here.” she continues. “Over here,” he gestures by her side of the bed, her voice coming out in deliriously pleasured whines.

When he was standing by her head, she pulls his cock from the front of his boxers, and they groan in satisfaction when she takes him in his mouth.

“Fuck,” he utters, unable to help the canting of his hips. This is new. She’s never hinted at this before and even he thought it was too porny to request. But fuck if it wasn’t so hot.

She kicks off the covers, exposing her nude body, her tiny purple vibrator between her legs.

He was coming in five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! another dirty one! lol


	22. Cormoran wonders how bad Robin wants him.

Robin would never consider her husband to be a vain man. He had very little vanity, but she notices it sometimes, how he looks a little resignedly at himself in the mirror, how he would run his palm down his head as though to pull his hair down over his still-ok hairline.

He would glare at his reflection. The way his eyes would narrow told her she was scrutinising the wisps of gray at his sides. When he ran his palms roughly over his face, she knew he was tired of looking knackered.

She sauntered over to the bathroom with him, wrapping her arms around his midsection, resting her chin on his shoulder, looking at the pair of them from the mirror.

He’s grinning now, eyes crinkly and twinkling, apple-cheeked and light.

“Don’t you look handsome,” she tells him. She meant it, too.

“Do I?” he asks. She knew he knew she was cheering him up somehow, but she can also tell he felt cheered.

“I wouldn’t marry an _uggo_ ,” she joked, purposely crass to get him to laugh.

They stand there for a quiet moment, looking at each other in the mirror. Her in old pajamas, him already dressed for work. And she dares the universe to show her a more beautiful couple, a happier pair.

Her palm was trailing down now, both of them seeing its clear destination. “Do you have to leave soon?” Robin whispers, fingers ably pulling down his fly.

“Fuck ‘em, I can be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol these two need a cold shower


	23. Robin doesn’t know how bad Cormoran wants her.

She was in a tight red dress, all eyes on her as she moved through the swanky event. She was the distraction tonight, the rest of their agency elsewhere in empty office rooms downstairs to retrieve the bugs they put in that week.

Barclay texted. They’ve got what they needed.

It gave Cormoran satisfaction to walk up to the mysterious lady in the red dress, to bend close to her ear, to whisper so close he could smell Narciso on the skin of her neck, “They’ve got it.”

Robin giggles coquettishly as though she’d just been swept up by the debonair stranger and he puts his hand somewhere just above the swell of her sexy derriere, leading her through the parting crowd of envious squares.

She pulls him into an unmark door and alone he presses her against the wall, searing their lips in a hot, intense kiss.

“So fucking sexy,” Cormoran breathes, mouth against her neck, his weight pinning her against the wall.

She’s laughing, panting, all adrenaline from their sexy little ruse.

He squeezes her breasts firmly over her dress, hitching her leg up his waist, pulling at her dress.

They could fuck in this nondescript room.

And she was kissing back, just as hard, just as fiercely, scrambling to untuck his shirt. And he’s grinding up, hips thrusting hard.

And she whimpers, then groans, “Stop! Stop!”

As soon as he hears her panic, he steps back. She runs out.

The room they were in was a stairwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp


	24. Cormoran has been thinking about this all night.

Cormoran was going slow that night. So slow. _Too_ slow that Robin was itching for some relief. She had half a mind to dig into her bedside drawer for her Old Reliable. She knew he wouldn’t mind. She knew that he also liked it.

But there was something else. The way his brows knotted in concentration. The way he would check in far too frequently. “You okay?” and “This okay?” at almost every shift in angle.

She literally felt him lose steam, getting off her in a laborious grunt as he fell on the bed.

“Sorry,” he apologised. “I don’t think I can, tonight.”

Robin knew him well. Knew him best, sitting up and pulling for him to sit up with her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, face against his shoulder, breathing the reassuring smell of him.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he says, surprise in his voice. “ _I’m_ fine. Are you—”

She gives a burst of frustrated laughter. “I feel like a broken record!”

“But are you?” he insists, and she feels him entwine their fingers over his thigh.

“It’s just stairwells!” she tries. She feels utterly fine. It really was just stairwells.

He gently swipes her hair, tucks it in her ear and god it’s electrifying, his tenderness. But he really could be a bit much.

“As long as we never get frisky in stairwells again,” she explains, lightening the mood, “I think I’ll be just fine.”

He doesn’t laugh.

She rolls her eyes, disentangling from him, pulling up her knickers, laying back down in a huff.

“But will you go,” he asks, gentle, laying behind her. She could feel him hovering over her shoulder. His heavy and gentle hand on her hip.

She stares at the blank wall in front of her.

“For me?” he requests, in a heart-meltingly soft way she has yet unable to guard herself against.

He feels a kiss on her shoulder.

“Fine,” she sighs, defeated, thinking of a thousand other things she’d rather do than sit in front of a therapist again.

And then his hands are all over her again, under her night shirt, pawing at a tit.

She lays on her back to meet his mouth, practically shoving his tongue in her mouth in a sloppy, noisy kiss.

“I want to now.” he grunts against her mouth. She could feel that he did.

She laughs, shaking her head, wriggling as he pulls down her knickers again.

“I thought you didn’t w-want to?” she ends in a gasp as he sinks back inside.

“I always want to,” he pants into her skin, his thrusts finally hard and fast that she’s moaning. “I always want to, I always want to, I always want you.”

They heaved great breaths afterwards, adrenaline through their veins.

“I’m stronger than I look, Corm.” she says, still out of breath, turning to him laid on his back next to her.

He turns his head too. “I know.”

One last try, “It really is _just_ stairwells.”

He chuckles. “Nice try. You’re going.”


	25. Robin is going too fast.

The moment they arrived at her uncle’s ranch, Robin found herself a horse and started zipping through the track.

The other guests watched from the spacious patio overlooking the visible trail. Clapping whenever Robin made a jump.

Cormoran was grinning madly, impressed, proud, and surprised at Robin’s form. They’ve known each other near ten years and she’s never been near horses the entire time. And yet, she rode like she trains all day, every day.

He found her in the stables, brushing the horse she rode that morning.

He walked up to her, pressing himself against her behind, putting his hands on her hips.

She turned around and beamed at him.

He kissed her.

Close to her face he whispered, “That was so fucking hot,” before devouring her mouth again.

They parted, Robin giggling, face red.

She took his hand and led him into the stalls.

Cormoran lifts her, her legs around his hips.

They could just manage this if Robin is against a wall.

They were kissing, and thrusting against each other, grunting. Setting the horses off in a frenzy. Somehow, they seem to understand.

“Put me down,” she groans against his mouth. And she does so.

He thought they were going to leave, but she only turns around, bending forward and propping herself against the wall.

“We have to be fast,” gasps Robin. Cormoran was already in.

“I can be fast,” he pants in her ear. Pounding into her.

The slapping of skin drowned out by horse noises.


	26. Cormoran moans for Robin.

He seems blissed out, arms slack to his sides, eyes closed, the only sounds he made being low pleasured groans at her ministrations.

He twitched, hip and head involuntarily arching when her thumb rubs against the underside of his cock, exactly how she knew he liked it. A bead of precum oozed out from the tip of him and Robin hunched, tucking her hair neatly behind her ear, and kissed it off.

He moans at that, surprised.

“Robin,” he says still in half-moan half-sob that made her own cunt ache with need. She loves it when he makes sounds.

She continues what she’s doing, bobbing up and down him, one hand on his base, her other rolling his balls.

Before Cormoran, she didn’t like doing this if she could help it. But with him, there were days she craves not just Cormoran, not just sex, but this. Specifically, this. His cock in her mouth.

She pulls off to lick long stripes up it. Giving it gentle kisses.

He finishes suddenly, surprising them both. Cormoran letting out a choked sputter.

“Fuck! Sorry!” he apologises. He’s never done that before. Not without warning. Not all over her face.

But she’s only giggling, wiping her face with her hand. “It’s okay,” she assures him, accepting the offered tissue and wiping herself then him.

She kind of liked it, if she was being honest, but doesn’t tell him. They don’t need to make a habit of it. But she’ll save it for special occasions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dirty dirty


	27. Robin knew she shouldn’t give Cormoran that look, he won’t be able to resist her.

He wasn’t usually the bad cop. He was the good cop. The spoiler. If Annabel wanted something, she’d have to ‘pretty, pretty, _pretty_ please’ herself before Robin gave her that scoop of ice cream that she wanted. With him, she only had to frown a little bit and he’d give her two scoops.

He’s been trying to correct that.

But she was begging him to set up the inflatable pool on the yard. Obsessed with it lately. But he was also trying to do paperwork, and he knew from the schedule they put her on, that right now was reading time, not pool time.

“Please, daddy, please!” the four year old whinged, big blue-gray eyes staring into his very soul. It gripped his heart like a vice whenever Annabel called him that. She was still in that confused headspace, unsure if Auntie Robin and Uncle Corm were now Mummy and Daddy.

He put down his casefile and sighed. “Alright. Go put on your swimsuit.” he relented, thinking they’ll spoil her rotten, the child squealing with delight as she zipped for her bedroom.

He headed for the closet where they kept the pool, Robin smirking by the door.

“I think she’s onto us,” he tells her. “Has us wrapped around her finger.”

Robin kissed his cheek. “I think she just wants to spend time with you.” she says. “She could’ve asked me.”

That made him smile. “Join us, yeah?”

That made her smile. “Sure.”

“And wear that bikini. The green one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i kind of regret introducing Annabel-as-their-kid in this fic but also daddy Strike, amirite?


	28. Cormoran wonders if Robin enjoyed herself last night.

Robin took a moment before opening her eyes, trying to play out wonderful dreams that were slipping through her mind the more she concentrated. Something with Annabel, she thought. Shrieks of laughter, Cormoran in board shorts.

Her dream was a wispy thing. Like vapor she was trying to hold with her bare hands. Something about Cormoran on one knee by a bed, holding out a ring. An image of him showering that inexplicably made her so sad, she had to yank her eyes open.

She sat up, trying to come back to her reality. Her dreams last night were so vivid, she wanted to return to them.

Her bedroom was how she remembered it, save for the donkey balloon in one quiet corner, bobbing on air in a bit of a gallop.

She smiled at it, her cheeks growing hot, remembering acutely that she was naked under the duvet.

Her door creaked open, Cormoran was fully dressed, nudging the bedroom door with his hip as he brought in two mugs of coffee. He sat at the edge of her mattress, and before anything, he leaned to kiss her.

She felt like she could melt.

When he pulled away, she lurched forward, wrapping her arms around his body and sighing contentedly into a hug that was already too intimate, too familiar when technically, last night had been the first. Of everything. They met outside Shakespeares Head yesterday afternoon as business partners, coming out the other side of last night as, well, _this._

They tried to resist it, at first. They were both the sort of tipsy that made you affectionate. They kept looking at each other, eyes blazing with _want to, but better not_.

They were doing so well. They stopped themselves, lips centimetres away from each other when he bade her goodnight. But they had thought, mutually: _Just one kiss. Just this once_.

But it was never going to be just the one kiss. And it hadn’t been. Because as soon as they started, they were unable to stop.

She had wondered multiple times last night if it was love that she was feeling or lust. Thinking maybe she just wanted sex and would get over it once she got some. But now, as he wrapped his arms around her to return the embrace, she knew which one it was.

She pulled away just enough to turn her head up to him. “Stay?”

“Yeah, I’ll stay.” he said, kissing her again.

They laid in Robin’s bed awhile, her head lulled by the rise and fall of his chest.

She started unbuttoning his shirt. Slowly. “Let’s not go anywhere today.” she said, unbuckling his trousers next.

They didn’t leave Robin’s bed all day. Mostly just laying next to each other, drifting in and out of the most luxurious naps they’ve had in awhile. Kissing occasionally.

They made love again mid-afternoon and it was even better than last night. Not because it was tender, or how they took their time, but because unlike last night, this didn’t feel like them succumbing to the inevitable. It felt like something else entirely. It was love, surely, but nothing she ever felt before. It felt big and whole. As though she’d never known what home felt like until now.

He chuckled and she laughed at him laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Just remembered my dream from last night.”

“What was it?” Robin asked, intrigued.

Cormoran looked at her as though contemplating if he should say, but then he only grinned again and Robin found him transformed, his face so relaxed like he’s never known stress.

“We married in secret and took bets which of the subcontractors would catch on first.”

Robin laughed, too. “Who won?”

“Pat.”

They laughed about it for awhile, still laid together on Robin’s bed, still in each other’s arms, partly in disbelief how easy this was, how right it felt. Not that the shouldn’t have done this, but more, they should’ve done it sooner.

She hoisted herself up, propping herself on Cormoran’s chest, looking at his face. The autumn chill was cold on her bare back and Cormoran’s large palm against her skin was so warm and comforting. “I reckon we can do this.” she said, point blank.

“I reckon we can, yeah.” he agreed.

They beamed at each other.

And then he ran his finger gently against her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear, before he sighed and said, “I love you, Robin.”

The way he said it, it didn’t sound like a confession, like a secret he had been keeping and was finally wrenched out of him. He said it like he’s always said it. Like he’s loved her all her life. Like he’s loved her for all the other lives they’ve lived, and all other lives they’ll live again.

She wanted to say it back, but her mouth was faster than her brain and said instead, “Really?”

“Yeah.”

And god she realised that whatever it was that came before him, that hadn’t been love. That could not have been love, because _this_ feels like love. And it felt like nothing she’s ever felt before.

“I love you, too, Cormoran.”

When Nick asked if they came to the restaurant together that night, he had said, “Yeah.” And when Barclay asked them where they were all day, he had said, “Took a personal day.” And when Ilsa asked Robin what Cormoran got her for her birthday, she said, “Perfume.” And when Vanessa asked how she spent last night, she said, “Cormoran took me to dinner.”

They were teased a little, but didn’t give more than their friends needed to know. It was only when dinner ended and Max expected Robin to ride with him back home did she say, “I’m staying over at Cormoran’s tonight, actually.”

That made everyone stop mid-goodbyes, staring at the pair of them. But Cormoran only took her hand, waved at their stunned faces, before they hopped inside a cab and set off to Denmark Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
